1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to the field of imaging systems and more specifically to a method and system for aligning a detector mounted on an observation instrument.
2. Background Art
Multiple sensor imaging systems generate an image of an object by fusing data that is collected using multiple sensors. Gathering image data using multiple sensors, however, has posed challenges. In some systems, the sensors detect light received from separate apertures. Data generated from light from separate apertures, however, describe different points of view of an object that need to be reconciled in order to fuse the data into a single image. Additionally, using separate apertures for different sensors may increase the bulk of an imaging system.
In other systems, light from an aperture is split into components before entering the sensors. Reflective and refractive elements are typically used to direct the light to different sensors. For example, the system described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,729,376 to Hall et al. includes multiple reflective and refractive elements such as a lens that reflects light towards one sensor and refracts light towards another sensor. Each individual sensor, however, detects only a component of light, for example, only specific wavelengths of light, and thus cannot generate image data from the full spectrum. Additionally, multiple reflective and refractive elements may add to the bulk and weight of an imaging system. Consequently, gathering image data from multiple sensors has posed challenges for the design of imaging systems.
Certain systems require timing of energy pulses be shared. For example, a laser beam may be initiated and the time that the light takes to be reflected is used to calculate distance to the point causing the reflection. In such an instance, detecting the time that the laser beam is initiated is critical.
While the above cited references introduce and disclose a number of noteworthy advances and technological improvements within the art, none completely fulfills the specific objectives achieved by this invention.
While known approaches have provided improvements over prior approaches, the challenges in the field of imaging systems have continued to increase with demands for more and better techniques having greater effectiveness. Therefore, a need has arisen for new methods and systems for movably mounting a detector to an observation instrument.
In accordance with the present invention, a system for mounting and aligning a detector about an observation instrument includes a first detector movably coupled to the observation instrument off an axis of observation centerline for the observation instrument. A retainer is mounted with the observation instrument to secure the first detector to the observation instrument. The retainer permits rotatable movement of the first detector about the axis of observation centerline. The retainer also preferably includes an attachment point for mounting the first detector to the retainer. The first detector should be adjustable at least about an axis essentially perpendicular to the axis of the observation centerline for the observation instrument.
Embodiments of the invention may provide numerous technical advantages. A technical advantage of one embodiment is that the detector can be rotated to a position such that a detected plane is in a common plane with a projected beam emanating from a source adjacent the observation instrument.
These and other objects, advantages and features of this invention will be apparent from the following description taken with reference to the accompanying drawings, wherein is shown the preferred embodiments of the invention.